


【萨艾/PWP】Golden Boy

by Mr_Chivalry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a Shameless Slut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chivalry/pseuds/Mr_Chivalry
Summary: 骚是要付出代价的。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 57





	【萨艾/PWP】Golden Boy

这是圣诞节前的最后一个周末，酒吧的女招待们已早早地戴上麋鹿角，腰上围了一圈大概被称之为短裙的红白相间的布料，在风月场女人的小费和裙子的长度永远成反比，而姑娘们都想趁放假前狠狠捞一笔。艾斯的最后一门考试是微积分，介于各种不可抗力的因素理所当然的惨不忍睹，接到萨奇的求助电话后他兴冲冲地赶来蹭免费威士忌借酒消愁，愁的倒不是他的微积分成绩，而是考试前一周被小他两个月的义兄弟按在写字桌前复习的憋屈郁闷，在他第二次伸手去够酒柜高层的杜松子酒时马尔科叹了口气睨向萨奇：“你惹出来的好事，挑这个节骨眼儿让他来添乱？”

萨奇一把揽过欲上前阻止的马尔科，拍拍他的肩膀，咧开嘴笑：“别急，等着看好戏吧。”

那瓶价值两百四十五美元的杜松子酒被艾斯灌了半瓶，剩下的半瓶倒进了酒吧中心的小型喷泉里，马尔科还没来得及肉麻酒钱就被突然骚动起来的人群挤得一个踉跄，不消片刻便响起此起彼伏的欢呼尖叫声，马尔科眯起眼看向人们拥往的中心，果不其然是艾斯正在往舞台上爬，男孩儿显然是喝多了，一向身手矫捷的他翻身一跃竟然没能跳上去，幸好舞台边围在的人托了他一把，在他借助众力好不容易摇摇晃晃地爬上台后其中一只手还在他撅着的屁股上拍了两下，人群哄笑，马尔科却皱起眉，他不喜欢喝醉的年轻人在他的酒吧里被占便宜。

光是站稳就费了艾斯不少力气，他是莫比迪克的明星男孩，只要他在夜晚酒吧的业绩能比平时高上好几个点，而今天是圣子受难前的最后一个狂欢夜，在场的每个人都注定要为他疯狂。灯光先是聚焦在男孩身上，音乐骤停，空气也跟着收紧，随着DJ打下的第一个音符猛地炸开，霓彩灯光四散而去，混音版的worth it敲动着狂野性感的节拍，台上那具鲜活诱人的肉体也随着扭摆，全场爆嗨，混乱之中不知谁往台上泼了半杯马蒂尼，酒液打湿了艾斯半敞的衬衫，他就大笑着将它撕扯下来扔进人群里，背对着钢管双膝朝外地蹲下，过程缓慢而煽情，男孩的魅力是介于青涩与成熟间的恰到好处，他咬着嘴唇笑，像一个玩笑似的邀请。所有人的目光都聚集在他丰满的胸肌和敞开的双腿间，萨博就是这个时候走进来的。

第一个发现的是离门口最近的马尔科，萨博也注意到了他，笑着与他打了招呼，然后便径直往舞台的方向走去。这短短几步路程里他撕下了信息素贴，一股浓烈又呛人的硝烟味霎时席卷了整个舞池，没有人敢挡他的道，萨博闻上去像一把上了膛的自动步枪，此时此刻谁有胆子拦他都得挨上一梭子，一个盛怒中的男性Alpha，老天。而罪魁祸首似乎还没意识到事情的严重性，他站又站不住，蹲又蹲不好，干脆盘腿坐了下来，还嬉皮笑脸地跟来者打招呼：“萨博，你来啦！”

艾斯被按在酒吧后巷的墙上时还没意识到即将会发生什么，他几乎是被盛怒的Alpha一路拖到这来的，萨博与他差不多高，身材却是艾斯要更结实一些，以至于这过程艰辛得有些滑稽，还有几个不要命的尾随他们出了酒吧，在第一个拐角处纷纷付出了从肋骨断裂到轻微脑震荡不等的代价。

他们都没有进入情热期，艾斯来酒吧前甚至还记得喷了一些遮盖剂，萨博嗅不出他的味道，烦躁地去咬艾斯颈后的腺体，一边剥下了他身上所剩无几的布料。一开始艾斯嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔地说着些什么，在他的动作下很快就噎住了，萨博没有摘手套，两根裹着一层布料的手指揉开了穴口长驱直入，Omega的性腺被他啃了几口后湿得厉害，他随便搅了搅就便收获了清晰的黏腻水声和艾斯口齿不清的咒骂，他的指尖抵在前列腺处，稍稍曲起搔了搔那痒处艾斯就紧绷着腰高潮了，精液喷在那堵不知被多少人尿过的墙上，他射完就膝盖发软地往下滑，萨博便掐住他的腰强迫他保持站立，把自己一寸一寸嵌进去。

他们就着这个姿势操了一会儿，并不能进得太深，空气中只能听见肉体相撞与粗重的喘息声，很快艾斯便开始不满地扭动腰肢。萨博在欺负他，存心避开他最欠操的地方让他受情欲的煎熬，他射过一次的前面硬不起来了，想要解放只能指望萨博的仁慈，而他最清楚他的义兄弟是个道貌岸然的混蛋，想要从他那儿讨点甜头必须得先付出代价。两人不上不下地僵持了会儿，最后还是以艾斯的妥协告终，他一只手往后探去，摸萨博扣在他腰上的手，又稍稍侧过脸用眼角睨向神色冷淡的Alpha，萨博的嘴唇紧抿着，那双浅色的蓝眼睛居高临下地望着他，像是在等一个答案。

“萨博…”艾斯发出今晚的第一声呻吟，那是从鼻腔里哼出来的，暧昧不清地掺着Alpha的名字，他是故意的，这个精明的小坏蛋，“操我的子宫，我想要你的结。”

他得到了他想要的，他一直都能得到他想要的。萨博抬起他的一条腿，手臂从膝窝下穿过将它固定在空中，小腿却随着每次撞击不受控地摇晃，萨博将龟头塞进他的内腔里时艾斯尖叫得太大声，萨博只能牺牲了自己那条价值不菲的领带，用它勒住了艾斯的嘴。艾斯两颗浅褐色的乳尖在墙面上蹭了几下就被磨成熟透了的深红，他的腰酸得要命，快感密集地挤在他可怜的生殖腔中，被Alpha多捅一下就多积攒一分，他再次不安份地挣扎起来，这次却遭到了无情的镇压，他的大腿根和丰满的臀肉不可控地发抖，生殖腔里失禁般地泄出一股潮液，萨博操过了他潮吹的过程，脖子和小臂上的青筋都暴起，最后深深埋在他体内，用结卡住了他的Omega，开始了今晚的第一次内射。

隔着一堵墙酒吧震天响的音乐还是清晰地传入这条除了偷情者外无人问津地小巷中，他们接吻，而夜还很长。


End file.
